Warriors of Sky
Warriors of Sky is the 11th story of the Newborn Era of the Nextgen Series, written by Gamewizard2008. The 4th of the Emperor Prequels, it centers on the Sky God Pirates and their leader, Skaios. The story was published on December 11, 2018. The story is preceded by Operation: MONARCH. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13144904/1/Warriors-of-Sky deviantART link: https://www.deviantart.com/gamewizard-2008/art/Warriors-of-Sky-Chapter-1-776603557 Summary Eons ago, the gods tried to imprison Skaios on Spear Pillar, but the stubborn deity fought them and fled, abandoning the Spirit World to seek freedom in the Mortal World. One day in 2033, Skaios crashed into Earth's ocean and met the Hope Pirates. Skaios quickly became friends with the kids, and after he proved he was a god, they decided to make a name for themselves. They attacked Towa City and stole a flying ship called the Light of Hope. Four of the pirates ate their own Devil Fruits: Jataro Kemuri ate a Devil Fruit that gave him the power to rip landmasses off the surface, to which Skaios could make that landmass float through space with his powerful bending. With this, they would steal more towns and continue to build the Free Kingdom. In the current time, Sector MG is going on a cruise on the Saint Rosalina in Mushroom Kingdom, and Cheadle Yorkshire is accompanying them to care for Hat Kid. Romeo helps a handicapped girl named Monaca onto the ship. For 4 days, they have fun on the cruise, and Hat Kid says that Cheadle is a better mom than Peach, to which the chancellor is flustered. When Kiki is flying under a full moon, she is suddenly hit by a flaming baseball. That's when the Hope Pirates land and hijack the ship. Monaca is revealed to be their crewmate, threatening to blow up the passengers' property with her Bomb Fruit power, and demonstrating it by exploding Romeo's sash. The Rosalina is soon taken up to the Free Kingdom. At the same time, Sector V arrives at Free Kingdom on their Sunny Day, with the goal of forming an alliance with the pirates. They meet Dio Verando of the White Lotus, who explains the kingdom's customs. Vanellope agrees to take part in the upcoming race to win favor with Skaios. The race commences as Vanel takes one of the winning leads, with Skaios and the Hope Pirates trying to thwart her. Meanwhile, the adult racers are being brutally massacred by other pirate racers. Vanellope ends up taking 2nd place, accidentally smashing Skaios' head in the process. Vanellope feels guilty, but Skaios reveals to be okay as he praises Vanel's skill. The Hope Pirates come to meet Sector V as the latter explains their purpose there. Skaios will only consider an alliance if they take part in more games. After he leaves, Chris angrily asks about the adults who just died in the race. Nagisa explains they were prisoners who abused their children, and prisoners were forced to play for their survival. The pirates leave for other matters, leaving Yuta to give Sector V a tour, though Sheila takes Mason to explore on her own. The remaining teammates are led by Yuta to Towa City, which was remade into a playground. Sector V is horrified when two kids injure their selves in a car race. When Vanellope expresses an uncaring, excitable attitude, Dillon questions Yuta. The boy explains that Skaios is able to spark a Will of Rebellion inside people, to where their restraint fades away. He also admits that he never wanted to get involved in this, ergo he has no Will of Rebellion. Story Importance *Skaios' backstory is shown. **He is confirmed to be an actual Sky God who rebelled against the other gods. ***He is confirmed to be one of the Newborn. **His right eye was permanently ruined by a swordsman, which is unusual since gods can heal quickly. Characters *Sky God Pirates **'Skaios' **Hope Pirates ***Masaru Daimon ***Nagisa Shingetsu ***Monaca Towa ***Jataro Kemuri ***Yuta Asahina ***Kotoko Utsugi **White Lotus Division ***Vaati ***Katniss Everdeen ***Dio Verando **Star Knight Division ***Meta Knight ***Juniper Lee **Dice Pirates ***Kokichi Oma **Serket Pirates ***Aranea Serket ***Undyne ***Muffet ***Papyrus ***Sans *Kids Next Door **Sector V ***Sheila Frantic ***Vanellope von Schweetz ***Aurora Uno ***Chris Uno ***Dillon York ***Mason Dimalanta ***Haruka Dimalanta ***Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan **Sector MG ***Wendy Marvell ***Romeo Conbolt ***Hat Kid ***Kiki Yamaka ***Oliver Orson ***Philip Blakely ***Cheadle Yorkshire (ally) Locations *'Free Kingdom' **'Earth islands' ***'Towa City' ***'Orchid Bay' **'Avalar islands' ***'Evermore' ***'Goldpaw' ***'Artemyra' **'Strong Island' **'Mushroom World islands' ***'Inkopolis' ***''Saint Rosalina'' Abilities *Bending **Airbending **Firebending **Earthbending **Waterbending **Poisonbending **Psychicbending **Darknessbending **Lightbending *Magic *Metahumans **Window-Window Fruit **Poof-Poof Fruit **Bomb-Bomb Fruit **Skunk-Skunk Fruit **Dice-Dice Fruit **Bat-Bat Fruit, Model: Vampire Category:Nextgen Series Category:Newborn Era